dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Raetsu Wedding
This is the wiki of the Wedding of Raexa and Kanetsu. (Raetsu). While the two love eachother very much, the wedding was forced in order to settle a dispute between the Kingdom and Family. Raexa was apart of the Family and Keiichi the Pedo King was trying to make Kanetsu one of his princess'. Raexa didn't like this very much and soon an argument broke out about where Etsu belonged. Keiichi claimed that Etsu was already apart of the Kingdom and Deet argued that Etsu was no where on the records as being a princess, or any part of the Kingdom. Raexa then proposed to Etsu, and through him and marriage, she would officially be apart of the Family. =DRESS/TUX= Kanetsu chose a very elegant beautifull dress. When she entered the chapel, the entire audience was stunned by her sheer beauty Raexa chose a very stunning and sharp tuxedo, that caused the fangirls in the audience to melt in their seats THE CEREMONY Chapel: The wedding took place in a chapel located underground in a natural springs cave. The chapel itself was a standard building, it just so happened to be built in a cave. It had high stainglass windows and was big enough to fit over 100 guests. The ceremony itself was anything but standard. As the wedding began, and the music began playing. Raexa was not standing at the alter. The flower girl Mikado-kun came out and began throwing flower petals, and Kenetsu soon followed. Just as Kenetsu began walking, one of the glass windows above shattered and Raexa flew in through the window in a Dark Knight suit. He landed in the middle of the aisle and shred his Batman costume off to reveal his stunning tuxedo. At this point several girls in the audience passed out, but medical crews were unable to get to them, because they themselves were in such a state of awe. Raexa took Kenetsu's hand and the two of them walked to the alter together. The preacher/wedding planner Deet then greeted them at the alter, and the music and audience fell silent. Deet welcomed the audience to this truely historical and momentous occasion, and began the ceremony. First having Raexa and Kanetsu exchange rings, Raexa gave his vows to Etsu; I, Raexa, take you, Kanetsu, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to support you in whatever decisions you may make, and I will solely devote my love to you. May we be together forever, never to be separated, not even by death itself. Tears were shed in the audience at how sweet and beautifull they were. Deet then asked Raexa "Do you, Raexa, take Etsu as your dollars wedded wife. To hold and to cherish. To take care of through sickness and through health?" Raexa said "I do." and the same was repeated to Etsu, with which she also replyed "I do" Deet then announced them dollars Husband and Wife, and the two kissed for all to see. The audience exploded with applause and began throwing confetti, rice, and other such objects (it's rumored blue-chan was seen flying and singing through the air) The Bride and Groom then ran out of the chapel and into the cave where the reception would be held at the caves waterpark and tiki bar. THE RECEPTION . The reception was held just outside of the chapel in the underground cave where a natural water spring pool was located. A water slide, dance floor, hot-tub, and tiki bar were brought in for the reception. The cave was full of decorations and balloons, as well as disco balls, multi-colored lights. In the back corner for the bachelors, a dancingpole and a whore. The reception went on for hours and everyone stuffed their faces full of catered food. Izaya still went ahead and ordered a pizza. The pizza delivery boy, on his way to the cave, had his car hijacked by none other than Raexa himself. Who then brought the pizza to the party. Besides great food, people danced for hours and hours on end. Raexa and Etsu shared their first dance together as they danced to their favorite slow song. In the end, most people were drunk, and a good lot of them probably won't remember much of what happened at the reception. THE CAKE The cake was was one of the harder decisions in the wedding planning, and many cakes were debated about. In the end, Raexa and Etsu decided on a XXTRALARGE white frosting, chocolate cake, chocolate filling cake. Raexa and Etsu cut it together and shoved cake slices in eachothers faces. They then threw cake at many of the guests, nailing some in the face. HOW THIS THING WENT DOWN IRL Planning for the wedding happened in a 3 person room. Deet the host and Etsu and Raexa. They planned for at least 2 hours and shared google links to different pictures of different things. Anima also assisted in preparing the wedding and is the one that suggested the batman suit through the window, as well as the cave wedding. Deet knew this had to be in a huge room, but she had no way of fitting everyone in a 25 slot. Thus the Darazu website was "rented out" and Deet was able to build a 35 slot room. She then came back to dollars chat and invited everyone over, which took alot of effort because the 25slot room was full and it took a few tries to get in. Once everyone moved over to Darazu, Deet began coordinating with Raexa through MSN on when to come crashing through the window and when to say what lines for the ceremony to go as smoothly as possible. In the middle of the ceremony, a troll named EMOSHARK came in and posted "OMNOMNOMNOM" over and over and over again. On top of this, Raexa lagged and couldn't see what we were saying, but we could all see what he was saying. So Deet helped him out through MSN. Eventually the wedding concluded and everyone left darazu just as quickly as they'd come in. They then all moved back to Dollars and had the reception, where Etsu had to leave for IRL stuff. It was epic crap, and very stressing. Category:Chat Events